


Sans Pays His Tab

by Seekingtheoblivion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, dAMN I DUNNO, it was fun coming up with it though, sans pays his tab, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekingtheoblivion/pseuds/Seekingtheoblivion
Summary: Sans pays his tab. That’s it lmao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sans Pays His Tab

It was a frigid night in the middle of December when Sans made a decision. 

He was going to pay off his tab at Grillby’s.

He was gonna pay it off with humans’ greatest greed. 

Cash money.

Remembering that human banks are closed at night, he decided to hit the hay until morning. 

When his bank opened, he withdrew a literal shitshow of money, gave the teller a thumbs up, then shortcutted his way to Grillby’s.

As it was morning the bar was closed. He plopped the pile of cash on the counter and wrote a note.

“your welcome”


End file.
